


In times of need

by GhostlyGhoulies



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Comfort, Crying, Diapers, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Men Crying, Night Terrors, Non-Sexual Age Play, Omorashi, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Public Humiliation, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 01:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20350006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyGhoulies/pseuds/GhostlyGhoulies
Summary: Felix isn't having a good morning, which turns to an eventful day. Thankfully, Olivia is there right along side him





	In times of need

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I have ocs and want to be self indulgent...with the largest fic I think I've written

_‘Drip’_

_‘Klunk’_

_'Drip’_

_'Klunk’_

Felix blinked slowly, leaning against the counter as he watched the water of the faucet hit the bottom of the sink. He stifled a yawn as he took the whistling kettle off the stove.

He poured the boiling water into the oat mixture, stirring aimlessly as he looked off to the distance. He wasn’t sure if he was tired or already drained of the rest he had managed to scrounge up.

A soft knock echoed through the hall, catching his attention and breaking him out of thought.

He turned his head, craning a bit to look down the hallway, “Come in!” Felix called, turning his attention back to the bowl of porridge, folding the mush with his spoon.

The door clicked open. A ginger-haired woman peeked around the frame before stepping in.

The man tilted his head, “Good morning Mrs. Ivanov, you are here rather early. You do know the market doesn’t open 'til 10?” Felix explained as he sat down at the table, watching the woman hang her jacket before walking into the kitchen.

“I know.”

“Oh, well, very fortunate to hear so,” he said, glancing to his breakfast, “if you know of this, why are here at this hour? Is, is something troubling you, Olli?”

Olli nodded, pausing, trying to find her words.

“We need to talk about something, about you.”

Felix felt his heart sink. He looked at her for a moment before shovelling a spoonful of the oatmeal into his mouth to preoccupy his tongue.

Olli sighed, “Felix, we can’t keep beating around the bush about this, issue,” the woman said as she sat beside the man.

Felix made a face as he swallowed, “I wish you wouldn’t call it that Oliva, it was just a freak occurrence as they say.”

“That happens every night?”

“Not every night.”

“Then how many times huh? If not nightly then why is the washer always going when I come over?” She said, gesturing loosely to the whirling sound coming from the ajar door.

“You always stop in when I’m doing my laundry,” he shrugged.

“Felix, you live alone how much laundry could you possibly have?”

He looked down, unable to answer. Or rather, not wanting to.

Olli sighed, pulling the bowl away from the man, her hand brushed against his.

“Fe, talk to me?”

“It’s only recently,” Olli’s eyes met his when he slowly spoke.

“Or it feels as if it is new, time doesn’t have the same concept for me no longer,” his brow furrowed for a moment, “All I know is one night I woke up to wet sheets and it’s been a vicious cycle ever since.”

Olivia’s gaze softened as she pulled her hands to rest under her chin, listening intently to the man.

“Are you drinking a lot before bed?”

Felix shook his head, “I have been limiting myself when I plan on sleeping.”

“Plan on?” Her face scrunched up, “Felix don’t tell me you’re going on sleep strikes again,” she said, disappointment in her tone.

The man raised his shoulders to his ears as he turned his head, “I would, rather not rest many of the nights because,” he paused.

“Because?” Olivia repeated, as to engage the man to speak further.

Her head tilted when she heard the muffled, mumbled answer. She scooted closer, gently placing her hand over his.

“Her.”

“Her?” She repeated.

Felix turned away, pulling his hand away to rub at the gaunts of his eyes with a small sigh as he placed his glasses to the side.

“It’s always the same thing, we’re at the riverbank, it’s a marvellous afternoon. Just the four of us, basking in the mid-day heat. The girls are chasing butterflies,” a small smile creeps over his lips as he glances up, “They always saw them as messengers to the fairy realm.”

Olli nodded, letting him take it at his own pace.

The smile slowly faded.

“Her and I, we are seated on a fallen tree, blissfully unaware of the approaching turmoil,” he takes a small breath, “She presses my hand over her stomach, letting me feel the kicks of our soon to be arrival. I look back to her face but,” he pauses, desperately trying to swallow the lump in his throat, “it is not her. It is not her. It is a rotting corpse, and, and her jaw unhinges as she lets out an unholy scream, and,” his voice trailed, knuckles whitening from his grip on the table.

Olli blinked slowly, her eyes widening slightly as she watched tears roll down the man’s face.

“Oh Felix, sweetheart,” she cautiously began, hand hovering over his arm before letting it land, rubbing it over his arm.

The man felt her gently nudging him to a standing position, his head resting on her chest as a sob escaped his mouth. Olli smoothed his hair, holding the weeping man close.

“There, there, it’s good to let these things out, just let it all out dear,” she soothing spoke, murmuring the final phrase over and over.

Eventually, the small cries turned to quiet hiccups, the man gripping onto her shoulder.

“There we are, better?” She asked, lifting his chin with her finger, gazing softly at the tear-stained cheeks of the man.

Felix nodded, ducking his head back onto her shoulder, hiding as he sniffled.

Olli ran a hand over his back, “Standing cannot be fun, how 'bout we sit on the couch, hows that sound, good?”

Felix just let her guide them both to the couch.

“Here we go, more comfortable for an old sack of bone-like you.”

Felix let out a strained chuckle as Olli situated him. He winced as Olli peeled him of her. Quickly he slapped his arm over his eyes, breaths shallow as he tilted his head backwards.

Olli’s brow quirked from the reaction of the man. She glanced to her blouse, instantly spotting the black substance that stained a large area. Her lips parted into a soft “Oh”. Olli glanced around, eyes locking on the throw blanket.

“Does it hurt?” She asked as she placed the blanket over her lap.

Felix nodded, pressing his arm further into his sockets.

“Bleed them out, forming back,” he loosely explained.

She tilted her head, “Hearing that eyes need to grow back from anyone else would be, alarming,” she paused, gently helping him lay his head on her lap, “But from you? It’s just, you,” she mused, running her fingers through his raven coloured locks while he covered his face.

The two sat in silence, save for the white noise of the voice on the television. Olivia hummed as Felix slowly started to stir, rubbing at his sockets. He blinked, adjusting to the light as he moved his hands.

Olli smiled, rubbing her thumb over his cheekbone.

His blackened sclera engulfed his pupils, small blotches of purples and blues swirled around the white speckles that dotted along the length of his iris. A tiny vortex.

Both of their heads turned when the buzzing tone of the dryer sounded.

Felix let out a sigh as he began to sit up; freezing when he felt himself being sat back down.

“I’ve got it. You just rest.”

The man simply slumped back, too exhausted to protest. Felix turned, resting his chin on the cushion as he watched her saunter down the hall, vanishing into the laundry room. He picked at the frayed strings while he listened to the distant shuffling and humming. Chewing on his bottom lip

“And there we are, folded and ready for you to fix your bed later,” she said as she walked into the common room, basket balanced on her hip as she saw the man.

Olli set the basket down as she moved back to the couch, a smile on her face as she leaned in, coming face to face.

“Here,” she said as she pushed his spectacles over the bridge of his nose.

She assumed he was looking at her when his crow’s feet crinkled as he smiled.

“Thank you,” he murmured as he sat up, grasping to the coffee table for stability for a moment as he stood.

“Well then, the market should be open by now, shall we get going?” He quickly added on, not wanting to leave an open space for further dwellings.

Olli folded her arms over her chest, she knew exactly what the man was doing. But, she couldn’t nessicarly blame him for wanting to skim around this.

’_Later_,’ she thought, ’_We aren’t finished with this_.’

“Absolutely,” she finally said as she walked back to the hanger, “Maybe if we’re lucky Maria will be selling that jam you like.”

Felix hummed as he tugged his overcoat on, opening the door to Olli as she stepped out of the home.

She glanced to the side as the older man slipped into the passenger’s seat. He looked out the window, the bags under his eyes more prominent in the natural light. She bit her tongue as she turned the key, starting the engine, rolling down the dirt path and starting down the road.

’_When I get him back home_,’ she promised to herself.

–

The trees grew into blurs of green and browns as the car continued down the dirt path. Olivia stopped the car as she looked down the continuous tracks.

“You ever get any trains that go down here?” She asked, finally filling the quiet air.

Felix lifted his gaze from the windows view with a nod, “Occasionally, not as much as compared to when it was first created,” he said.

Olivia nodded, “And when was that?”

The man thought for a moment, “ '86, sometime in November, if I’m not mistaken.”

“1986?”

Felix shook his head, “1886.” He said, “Although it would have been a fair more lively had it been the 20th century,” he added with a small chuckle.

Olli pierced her lips together with a snicker as she looked back to the road, letting the silence fill the air once more. She supposed it was something additionally nice about being in company with the man; silence wasn’t empty, the air still felt eased.

–

“So, do you have anything, in particular, you want to find today?” Felix asked as they stepped out of the car, making their way to the main entrance into the community hall.

Olli shrugged, “Not necessarily, suppose it’s just a browsing type of day,” she glanced around, examining the many tables of sellers. Her gaze pausing on one table, “But, I do know one thing,” she said, pointing out the table with a scrawled message on bristol board.

'Free coffee and tea, help yourself’

Felix chuffed and patted her shoulder, “Never one to miss the freebies eh?”

Olli smirked, “Hell no.”

–

After a small mingling around the table, sipping on the, albeit weak earl grey the two set off on their aimless wandering of the market. Olivia tucked the tea towels into her messengers’ bag.

“Maybe this time I won’t burn these ones on the burne- Felix?” She turned in a small circle when she noticed the absence of the smaller body.

She scanned the area, a small sigh of relief when she spotted the raven locked man.

“How did I know you’d wander over here?” Olli said as she stood alongside Felix, watching as he cradled the spine of a book in his hand, scanning the pages.

He gave a toothy grin as he gently placed the book back down on the table.

“They call for me without fault, never know when you’ll find a gem amongst cowboy romance novels,” he explained.

Felix crouched to the ground as he rummaged through the cardboard boxes. Olli smiled as she picked up a few books from the table. Her eye narrowed when out of the corner she noticed the continuous shifting, near squirming coming from the kneeling man. She softly shook her head and knelt beside him.

“Do you have to go?”

Felix froze, clutching the book in his grip, his cheeks growing flushed from the question. He shook his head, brushing it off with a simple, “No, I am quite alright,” He murmured as he went back to the box.

Olli fought the urge to roll her eyes.

Stubborn as always.

She stood back up, smoothing her skirt as she moved onto the next table of knickknacks. Occasionally, looking back to the older man with a quiet headshake.

Felix was a grown adult, he knew his needs and when it was time for him to fix said needs. However, after today and the previous mornings’ incidents, Oliva couldn’t help but find herself a bit more vigilant over the man. 

–

The man rubbed his thighs together as he stood in place, handing the handful of toonies to the vendor. The seller gave a small nod off as they placed the money in their box, a perplexed stare to the constantly shifting man in front of them. Felix felt his face burn as he briskly walked away, reuniting with Olivia.

“There you are, thought I lost you to the books, again,” she chuckled.

Felix smiled, chuckling weakly as to not raise suspicions. He winced as his bladder lowly ached, threatening to spill.

He looked to the washrooms signs down the hall. But, he couldn’t go now, he had already told her that he didn’t need to go. Felix dryly swallowed. He shuffled alongside her, careful with his footing. One false move and it would unravel.

The closer they got to the exit, the further the desperation grew in the man; every jolt was absorbed by his straining bladder muscles.

Felix let out a soft gasp as a trickle of urine travelled down his thigh. He couldn’t wait. He tugged urgently on Olli’s sleeve, leaning in once he gained her attention.

“I-I’m going to the, the car,” He quietly said before darting out of the building without so much as an elaboration.

Her brow raised in confusion as she watched the man rushing out of the place.

“Felix!” Olli called, her voice quickly growing closer as heels clicked against the ground.

He tried to stumble off, eyes darting around for anyplace semi-private, crossing his legs as he danced in place; clicking his jaw apprehensively.

This couldn’t be happening, not here, not now.

Olli emerged from the hall, grabbing Felix by the back of his jacket, drawing him back with a yelp fumbling past his lips.

“You rushed out so quickly what is-”

Olivia’s voice trailed off as her eyes widened as the sound of hissing echoed in the small entry-way, she followed the noise and watched as the puddle quickly grew under the trembling man’s feet. Felix slapped one hand over his mouth as stood there in horror as the light greys of his slacks turned to a pitch-black as the urine spilled out, clinging to the fabric before dripping down to join the spreading puddle.

The second time he was humiliating himself in front of her, in _one day_.

Olli’s lips parted as she soundlessly said, “Oh..” once the stream seemed to die down, leaving the two to stand in total silence. She glanced up; noticing the approaching figures she gently guided the trembling body away, to her parked car at the end of the lot; isolated from the others.

She waited for the man to catch his breath, shallow and shaken as he tried to calm himself. Olli rubbed her hand up and down his arm to keep him grounded.

When he swallowed back the tightening lump him his throat, Olli broke the distilled silence.

“Fe, why didn’t you go while we were in there?” She asked, cautious in her tone as she watched the man fiddle with the hem of his coat.

“I-I,” he let out a shaky breath,“ busy, I th-thought I could wait until I was home,” Felix recoiled from his own words, he looked to the side; brows arching, “Th-then I knew I was not going to make it, I apologize.”

Olivia looked to him with a kind expression, “It’s alright, I’m just glad that you hadn’t tried to hold it and harmed yourself,” she said as she gently squeezed his forearm in a reassuring manner.

Felix stayed silent, shifting awkwardly, looking to the car. He lifted his overcoat, still dry.

“I-I’ll put this over the seat so no damage comes to your seats,” He gave as he started to work on the buttons.

Oliva stopped him.

“It’s a sweet gesture but, I just don’t think it’s best for you to be staying like,” she loosely gestured, “as this.”

Felix winced, his fingers playing with the button, “But, I have nothing else with me, hadn’t…planed on this.”

Olli hummed for a moment, quick on her feet she opened the back door.

“I was…saving these for a later conversation today but,” She awkwardly began as she rummaged through the back of her car, this was not exactly the ideal revel of her little 'aid’.

Felix peered over her shoulder, his eyes widening when he saw what she was holding.

“N-no,” a soft whine leaving his mouth.

“I’m sorry Felix, this is all I have that’s dry and could fit you,” she calmly explained as she held out one of the articles of clothing.

Felix swooped closer, Olivia having to assume he was staring at her, “I, I’m not wearing a,” the word getting lodged in his throat, “Protective undergarment, I’m not a child, Olivia,” he whispered hoarsely.

Oliva folded her arms over her chest, sympathetically looking at him, “And I am not letting you sit in your own squalor for the duration of the drive back to your house, I know it’s not ideal but, it’s better than a rash,” she explained.

The starry-eyed man fiddled with the stray strings of his coat as he shivered from the now cold fabric clinging to his legs. Eventually making grabby hands towards what she held. She smiled as she handed it over, walking in front of him, opening the passenger door.

“I think I have some wet naps in here somewhere,” she gave as she popped open the dash cubby.

As she searched around Felix looked down at his hands, his thumb rubbing against the material, over the childish design. His heart sinking to his stomach, he clicked his tongue. An all too familiar haze clouding his mind and tightening his chest.

“Here we are, here-” Her voice halted as she turned around, coming face to face with the teary man, noting the small pout forming on his lower lip.

“Fe?”

His lip began to tremble as he looked to the ground.

“Am I in trouble?” His voice barely audible past the cracks and croaking of his voice.

Her eyes softened as she came closer to the man, lightly brushing the stray hairs off his cheeks. She knew that shift in his tone, softer, docile.

_Younger._

“Oh Fe-fe, there, there, this isn’t a punishment I want you to know that dear. You are not in trouble. Accidents happen to everyone, no one is mad at you. I know these things don’t feel best but for right now, but, it’s what we have that is dry. And, we both know that when an accident happens, sometimes our bodies get weak. It’s precautionary. Okay, love?”

Felix sniffled as he looked back up through misty eyes.

“O-okay,” he whispered with a nod.

Olli stood on her toes as she kissed his temple, “That’s my good boy, do you want some help?”

He leaned into the touch as he shyly nodded, fortunate for the help, fortunate for Oliva.

She smiled as she let him unbutton his coat, draping it on the open door. She guided him to lay down to help change him. Felix hid his face behind his hands, only peeking past his boney fingers when he felt her tap his now bare thigh.

“There we are, nice and dry,” She mused, helping him sit back up as she fetched his coat, wrapping it around his waist to give him some dignity as he swiftly climbed into the passenger seat.

A few moments later, Olli slid behind the steering wheel, looking over at Felix with a warm smile before starting the car.

“Maaaybe when we get home we could run you a nice bubble bath and you can tell me about the books you got, hows that sound?”

Felix cracked a smile with a nod as he stifled a yawn.

Olli snickered, “_And maybe a nice nap_,” she added, just quiet enough for the man to not hear as the car pulled out of the lot and back down the road.

A similar silence fell hushed over the two, a state of ease and tranquillity as they drove.


End file.
